Blancas Puertas del Infierno
by Queonda
Summary: Sus destinos, separados por cualquier adversidad, de pronto se vieron cruzados. Ella sólo se preguntaba qué tendría la mirada de ese hombre que había logrado llevarla a tal estado de confusión para luego arrastrarla fogosamente hasta las puertas del infierno llamado Lujuria. LunchxRaditz/ What if.


**Fic participante del Lemon Fanfiction II de la pagina de facebook Por Los Que Leemons Fanfics de Dragon Ball. Advertencias de _lemon_ y de desarrollo de sentimientos fuertes a los personajes aquí mencionados. Ah, y DBZ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y sus asociados.**

**Recomiendo Snake eyes de John Paul Jones para leer este fic y obtener una experiencia más agradable. Y recomiendo a mi hermosa Beta-reader AngelaGiadelli (te amo!)**

**Disfruten****!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

Su cuerpo se contorsionaba, se retorcía celosamente. Cada poro de su piel ardía, cubierta por un millar de gotas de sudor calientes, pegajosas, saladas… mientras sus dedos de porcelana fría maniobraban con habilidad la tarea.

Con la mano libre tomó una espátula y salteó el tocino. Con el utensilio escurrió la grasa sobrante y sirvió la panceta frita en tres platos diferentes, acompañada de ensalada verde y pasta. Puso los platos en una bandeja de madera y caminó hasta la mesa, donde tres hambrientos hombres la esperaban con ansias.

Colocó cada plato frente al calvo, al cerdo y al anciano, recibió los debidos agradecimientos y volvió a la cocina, con el sonido de los hombres devorando su alimento de fondo.

Al sacarse el delantal, Launch se descubrió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte celeste y el mar tan índigo como sus bucles. Había deseado volver a la paz marítima de Kame House hacía tiempo, aún sin querer dejar a Ten Shin han por su cuenta. Era un hombre poco comunicativo, pero a la vez su propio ser lo decía todo. Ninguno creía poseer al otro, ambos eran libres de moverse a lo ancho del vasto mundo.

Reclinó la cabeza contra la palma de la mano, pensativa. A veces olvidaba cosas, pero no le daba demasiada importancia. Después de todo, consideraba que la vida estaba para vivirla sin preocuparse por el ayer. Buscó la cápsula en su bolsillo y jugueteó con ella entre los dedos. De vez en cuando solía encontrarse a sí misma preguntándose cuándo había terminado la aventura, para luego escapar a dichos pensamientos al recordar que ésta recién comenzaba.

Roshi entró a la cocina llevando, con sumo cuidado y poco equilibrio, una pila de vasijas para lavar. Notó a Launch ensimismada, con la mirada fija en algún punto a través de la ventana y el pensamiento perdido en ella. Dejó caer los platos estrepitosamente y se acercó a ella. Despertó del trance y observó el desastre con una gran sonrisa. Guardó de nuevo la cápsula y se concentró en la labor de limpieza.

—Niña— la llamó el anciano —Ésa cápsula la dejó Bulma para ti hace meses. Quiere que se la lleves a Tien lo antes posible, para que él mismo la pruebe.

Ella lo miró, confundida. Lo cierto era que ella ya no pasaba sus días en Kame House, desde que el mismo tríclope se había armado de valor para invitarla a su morada en las montañas.

— ¿Qué es?—preguntó Launch, curiosa al recibir el elemento creado por la Corporación Cápsula en su mano.

—Una habitación de entrenamiento móvil que Bulma ha creado. 'Cámara de Gravedad' mencionó que se llamaba… ajustas la gravedad de la habitación al nivel de rendimiento que deseas. Es como cambiar la propia gravedad de la tierra, pero en una habitación reducida.

La revolución tecnológica y su constante evolución no dejaban de sorprenderla. Guardó el dispositivo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se despidió de todos, no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cabaña. Se marchó por la puerta trasera, y cuando ya se hubo alejado de la isla y a punto estaba de tomar su recorrido habitual, una aeronave con el logo 'CC' en el lateral aterrizó frente a Kame House.

"Estúpido terrestre" fue lo único que le vino a la mente a Raditz luego de encargarse de un humano robusto y de baja estatura que se había atrevido a desafiarlo con su tecnología poco avanzada y su desconocimiento sobre el ser que tenía enfrente. Era el mejor ejemplo para la frase "la curiosidad mato al gato".

Su rastreador realizaba sonidos agudos, caracteres en idiomas desconocidos para la mayor parte del universo que se dibujaban frente a su ojo derecho. Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida buscando al bastardo de su hermano. Hasta que por mero accidente halló su señal, su _ki _interno, reproducirse en ese planeta acuoso llamado Tierra, según la información de la que disponía.

Odiaba realizar investigaciones previas al ataque, toma y destrucción de un planeta que fuera un objetivo de Freezer, pero esta vez lo agradecía. El mismo radar marcaba la presencia de un saiyajin de veinticuatro años terrestres viviendo en las montañas. Ahora, Raditz sobrevolaba las planicies en busca del último saiyajin nacido, el mismo que llevó a su padre a la demencia por su pueblo.

Kakarotto. Su _ki _se movía. Atravesaba a una velocidad regular los lagos del oeste, en dirección al sur. El saiyajin mayor cambió de rumbo, así lograría interceptar a su hermano por sorpresa. Aunque en realidad poco importaba, Kakarotto estaría ya enterado a ésas alturas de su presencia en el planeta.

Siguió una carretera que bordeaba una montaña. La verdad estaba cada vez más cerca, ya era hora de que la progenie de su propio padre conociera la verdad de su existencia. Seguro que eso resolvería algunas preguntas de la niñez de su hermano menor. ¿Acaso nunca se había preguntado el porqué de su cola de mono, a diferencia del resto de los humanos terrestres? Aunque el parecido con los de su raza era notable.

De pronto su rastreador comenzó a chillar sin control. Datos, números y coordenadas se mezclaban sin control frente a sus ojos, confundiendo su vista y su camino. Su radar había enloquecido y, debido al vuelo descontrolado, se estaba llevando una paliza tremenda por parte de las ramas gruesas de los robles cercanos a la carretera. Su rostro sangraba. Luego de diez ramas y cinco troncos atravesados, ya estaba mareado.

Cuando pudo recuperar la senda hacia la carretera, una furgoneta de transporte de mercancía—la cual parecía haber salido de la mismísima nada— se cruzó en su camino. No pudo lograr sortearla, sólo atravesó el vidrio, traspasando la carga, hasta aterrizar bruscamente al otro lado, en el asfalto

La furgoneta avanzó unos pocos metros antes de a un costado, interrumpiendo el camino. La puerta del piloto se abrió, revelando unas botas gruesas bajando al asfalto.

— ¡Oh kami! ¿¡Que he hecho!? —exclamó Launch, casi en un susurro. Con sus largas y pálidas piernas corrió hasta estar frente al caído y lo observó. Jamás había visto un hombre con cabello tan extenso. Su rostro estaba lastimado y sangrando, con varios vidrios clavados alrededor de sus mejillas. Ella se arrodilló y acarició suavemente sus facciones y su mandíbula, con suma preocupación.

Los rasgos fuertes de su rostro eran como poco intrigantes, aún con él tenso en un gesto involuntario de dolor. Estaba dibujado en cada uno de los trazos que delimitaban su semblante, en su frente despejada…

No podía disculparse con el hombre ahora… ¡estaba inconsciente! Se decidió a arrastrarlo dentro de la furgoneta con la intención de curarlo en su hogar, y a poder ser antes de que algún automóvil captara la terrorífica escena. Reunió fuerzas e intentó levantar un brazo del apuesto desconocido.

¡Santo cielo, que ése hombre era fibra en estado puro! Presionó con sus pequeños y débiles dedos los músculos bien definidos de su pobre víctima y los sintió fuertes y duros al tacto

Dejó caer el brazo sin cuidado y se incorporó. Intentó con su otra extremidad, marcada por una banda rojiza que presionaba sus tríceps. Dejó caer su propio cuerpo hacia atrás, aprovechando la ley gravitacional, con los talones clavados al caluroso asfalto. Su piel dejaba caer gotas de sudor a través de su rostro y busto, iluminando su tez pálida gracias al sol mañanero Al no lograr moverlo, gimió de decepción y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Era una misión imposible lograr quitarlo de allí.

— ¡Y todo es por tu culpa!— se recriminó a sí misma Launch, echándole un vistazo a la parte trasera del camión. ¡Cómo no lo había visto venir! Tenía por costumbre conducir por calles ajetreadas y sólo en contadas ocasiones dedicaba horas de su tiempo al transporte de mercaderías, como favor a comerciantes amigos. No la molestaba en absoluto, disfrutaba de hecho de los increíbles paisajes, de la naturaleza salvaje que se dibujaba en el horizonte nuboso. Pero ahora, observaba su medio de transporte atravesado de frente, con la parte central del vidrio parabrisas destrozado, y las puertas traseras completamente dañadas. Ella se había salvado por un pelo.

Escuchó autos acercándose. Y el hombre continuaba inconsciente descansando su adolorido cuerpo en el centro de la carretera. Launch entro en pánico.

"Si lo encuentran, pensaran que yo lo maté, ¡y volveré a la lista negra de la policía internacional! ¿Recuerdas a esos fornidos y terroríficos oficiales de la ley? ", Reflexionó la mujer. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, erizando los vellos de sus brazos.

Le echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La furgoneta estaba destruida, no había forma de esconder al desconocido allí sin que hombres uniformados la revisaran fatídicamente. Pero, desde el agujero que cruzaba el móvil, ella pudo visualizar la guantera. _¡La cámara de gravedad! _

Rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto y se arrojó dentro. La mitad inferior de su esbelto cuerpo quedó afuera pero logró que su torso descansara recostado completamente sobre el asiento de cuero. Abrió con fuerza la guantera pero la ansiedad confundió sus movimientos, mezclando los pocos elementos que tenía ese compartimiento.

Fuera, Raditz comenzó a abrir los ojos. El sol lo cegó por completo y los volvió a cerrar. Su cuerpo palpitaba de heridas superiores a su entendimiento, y su memoria le mostraba vagamente sus acciones antes de terminar en tal situación. Lentamente se incorporó, analizando con sus ojos azabaches sus alrededores. Bajo sus dedos ásperos, el suelo asfaltado raspaba su palma. El sol era endemoniadamente caliente, incluso para su propia piel. Y la humedad y gravedad de ese planeta estaban destruyendo sus cinco sentidos. No podía esperar para alejarse de ese pútrido planeta.

Volteó la cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo distinguió a lo lejos el ya conocido automóvil pesado. En uno de sus lados vio algo que lo dejó hipnotizado: unas largas pero esbeltas piernas bajaban casi sin fin hasta llegar a unas botas del doble de su tamaño. Las mismas, calzadas en un par de shorts ajustados, comenzaban en un par de firmes glúteos, que ahora se balanceaban de un lado al otro. Raditz sintió su propia lengua humedeciéndole los labios, marcados con una sonrisa traviesa. Deseaba poder levantarse completamente, que el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo finalizara para poder colocarse detrás de esa mujer, tomarla de las caderas y... Gruñó, limpió la saliva del costado de su boca y volvió a recostarse, al notar que la mujer se incorporaba y descendía de su máquina asesina.

Launch recorrió el camino hasta lo profundo del bosque, hasta que encontró un claro de luz y desencapsuló la Cámara de Gravedad en él. Era más grande de lo que esperaba. Volvió a la carrera a buscar al hombre desmayado. De vuelta en la carretera, se colocó a un lado de su cuerpo, lo tomó por debajo de su espalda y lo volteó dejándolo de cara al suelo.

—¡Cielos, que eres pesado!—exclamó entre esfuerzos, volviendo a realizar el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a la entrada del bosque septentrional y alejándose de la peligrosa carretera concurrida. Lo giró las veces que pudo, sin percibir las quejas y gruñidos del hombre. Cuando la puerta de la Cámara estaba frente a ella, la abrió de una patada y arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas el cuerpo musculoso de él hasta el interior del cuarto blanco. Una vez logrado, cerró la puerta y se arrojó cansada al suelo.

Su respiración agitada era todo lo que se oía en el cuarto. Su pecho se levantaba con fuerza, dejó sus manos reposar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miró a su derecha, donde el hombre descansaba, cuando su cabello se erizó y su respiración se detuvo.

Un apéndice peludo se movía, justo al lado de ella.

Se alejó lo máximo posible, y de un salto acabó al otro lado del cuarto con la espalda contra la pared ovalada y pálida de la habitación. Sus ojos claros seguían el serpenteante movimiento de esa... ¿cola de mono?

—Es un...— murmuró, cuando escuchó al joven hombre gruñir de dolor, presionando sus párpados. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de la columna de programación, sin dejar de preguntarse en qué se había metido. Recogió su cabello en el brillante moño rojo y lo escondió bajo su visera. Cerró su abrigo y subió sus medias hasta las rodillas. Agravó su voz y endureció su semblante. Ahora parecía un hombre.

Raditz fingió despertarse, aunque esa mujer lo había arrastrado por la tierra como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Su cuerpo pedía descanso y sus heridas, sanar. Logró sentarse y enrollar su cola en su cintura, para horror y disgusto de Launch. Estiró un poco las piernas y se levantó, analizando sin temor el lugar en el que se encontraba. Notó que su rastreador no estaba, eso complicaría las cosas. Aun así, podía sentir el _iki/i _de su hermano moverse, lejos, en algún lugar de ése planeta húmedo.

Casi no podía caminar, el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, además de los cortes ya impartidos por troncos de árboles gruesos y antiguos. Recorrió la sala blanca con tranquilidad, esperando que la persona escondida detrás de la columna se dignara a mostrar su rostro.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí. Muéstrate. —exigió el _saiyan_, deseando no tener que ser molestado por más humanos débiles como el granjero de horas atrás. Unos débiles e inseguros pasos resonaron detrás de él. Una silueta de lo más... inesperada, se dibujó descubierta de su escondite. Él observó con desdén e impaciencia a ese sujeto.

—Ahora, débil humano, déjame salir si no quieres terminar como el último idiota que se cruzó por mi camino.

A Launch no le temblaron las piernas, pero el terror estaba dibujado en sus ojos azules como el océano. Observó las heridas y el dolor en las facciones del hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó algo de alcohol y algodón de una gaveta en el interior de la columna y se acercó a ayudarlo. No podría vivir con su conciencia dejando a ese pobre joven a la deriva. Al acercarse, el otro se contrajo.

—Oye, hombre, cálmate. No te atrevas a tocarme. —Resopló el joven que le doblaba la altura.

Entonces, para estupefacción de la peliazul, el joven _saiyajin_ se elevó en el aire y voló hacia el techo, llevándose un golpe que lo arrojó al vacío una vez más. Bulma construía sus máquinas a prueba de todo.

Ella corrió sobre el hombre y reposó su mano con el algodón remojado en alcohol sobre el pecho fornido, y aprovechando el momento de confusión craneana de Raditz, limpió las heridas sangrantes de sus brazos y rostro.

El ardor despertó el odio en el _saiyan_. De un grito desgarrador, tomó con suma fuerza la muñeca frágil de la disfrazada y se levantó del suelo. La observó directo a los ojos, presionando el agarre hasta oír un ligero crujido de advertencia. Sus miradas se encontraron. La sonrisa diabólica del hombre era por demás cautivadora, pero sus ojos mercenarios dejaban ver más que satisfacción: dentro, se observaba la locura de la tristeza, la decepción y la desesperación. Era cautivante de una manera... terrorífica.

—No. Me. Toques. — le aclaró, acercando su rostro masculino para intimidar al otro.

Launch pestañeó dos veces y sonrió, aún algo asustada. — Deje que arregle esto— exclamó con una extraña voz masculina. La mano habilidosamente se deslizó del agarre y volvió a posarse sobre las heridas, casi como un vicio. Sentir esos músculos bajo sus dedos era adictivo.

— ¡Diablos!— gritó Raditz al sentir el dolor amargo correr sobre sus heridas.

—No se comporte como un bebé—. Le sonrió tras el disfraz, mientras terminaba su trabajo.

Raditz mordía entre dientes. El dolor era soportable, pero a la vez inesperado. Él utilizó el tiempo para observar de reojo a ese extraño sujeto de rasgos por demás femeninos. Bajó los ojos a su cuerpo. Su busto era fino, a juzgar por el grueso abrigo que llevaba, el cual contrariaba la temperatura del ambiente. Su rostro era fino y pálido como la seda, y su concentración lograba que un brillo diferente acaparara sus ojos índigos.

—Listo, hombre— terminó por mencionar Launch, demostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien realizado. — puede marcharse.

Pero él no dejaba de mirarla, aun cuando ella evitaba encontrarse con sus pupilas oscuros.

—Hay algo extraño en ti. Algo que no me gusta. — farfulló el hombre entre dientes.

Launch se sobresaltó. Su frente comenzó a sudar frío y sus movimientos se volvieron inexactos, frenéticos. Cuando intentó llegar a la salida, el cuerpo imponente del _saiyajin _se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente. Cada torpe paso que ella daba hacia atrás, él lo duplicaba hacia adelante. Entonces, para la desgracia de la bondadosa Launch, sus dedos tocaron la pared. Estaba encerrada.

— ¿Qué eres?— Raditz preguntó, casi exigiendo. — ¡Muéstrame lo que ocultas!

Launch no lograba comprender, estaba paralizada por el temor y la duda. Aun así, lo desobedeció y corrió su rostro a un lado, en señal de negación.

—Sólo...— su voz titubeó. Aclaró su garganta con temor a una represalia y continuó—... si me dices qué es eso.

Al ver al humano señalando su cola con disgusto y temor, Raditz no pudo hacer más que reír. Por supuesto que ambos eran por demás diferentes, pero sus diferencias eran abismales. — ¿Es una broma? No intercambiaré información con un humano insignificante—.

Entonces, la tomó de la muñeca y arrastró el rostro pálido de la dama hasta que su propia nariz pudiese olfatear su esencia. Y allí, sin más preámbulos ni preguntas indirectas, todo se volteó. El movimiento brusco e inesperado del hombre provocó la caída de la gorra de conductora de furgonetas de la dama. Voló como arrastrada por la brisa de verano que no lograba ingresar por las ventanas selladas. Su cabello se liberó de un salto, relajándose sedosamente sobre sus tersos y blancos hombros. La liberación de sus rizos índigos largó un suave olor en las narices del _saiyajin_. Era un olor familiar, le recordaba los momentos más alegres de su infancia ya perdida en la memoria.

Inhaló disimuladamente, para luego exhalar en impaciencia. Ella parecía estar más sorprendida que él al quedar descubierta su verdadera identidad. Pero reflexionó; ya todo estaba hecho, las cartas estaban echadas sobre la mesa. Mirar el suelo no la salvaría de lo que le esperaba.

Tomó valor y levantó la vista, enfrentándose a la mirada asesina del extraño hombre que tenía enfrente. Pero, una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dejar de hacerlo. Era como si algo, más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera, los mantuviese conectados con el sólo mirar.

La mano pesada y agresiva de Raditz se fue relajando y deslizando por el pequeño e inofensivo brazo de la mujer. –Lindo disfraz, señorita— inquirió, algo burlón. La manga del abrigo femenino era remangada por el movimiento de su brazo lento y certero.

Los ojos de Launch se movían de un lado a otro, intercalando entre cada pupila de _saiyan_, sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo sus mejillas pálidas tornaban a colorearse más rojizas y calientes al igual que la piel de su cuerpo que era rozada por los dedos ásperos del hombre.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— susurró Launch, intentando sonar más atenta de lo que realidad estaba. Inconscientemente, colocó su otra mano sobre el traje espacial rasgado, experimentando el roce de sus dedos con ese material extraño que jamás había sentido antes. Era grueso pero suave, y a la vez podía sentir el pecho fornido del hombre subir y bajar al son de su respiración pacífica. Un deseo de sentir sus pectorales bien formados cruzó por su mente, ruborizándola aún más.

—Raditz. — El propio _saiyan _ no podía concebir estar compartiendo su información personal de tal forma. Nunca lo habría hecho si se tratara de otra persona, humana o de cualquier otra raza. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado cerca de una mujer. Su cuerpo necesitaba sentir el éxtasis del roce cuerpo a cuerpo, del calor y humedad desprendido entre movimientos frenéticos y gemidos incontrolables… necesitaba sentir a una mujer una vez más. Después de todo, él también era un ser sexual.

— ¿De dónde eres?— preguntó la dama, al sentir el cuerpo de Raditz más cercano. El roce de la armadura contra su busto estaba separado por la pequeña mano de la joven.

—De muy lejos…— Tomó la mano que lo estaba tocando y la besó. Aún perdida en su mirada, ella no notó cuando el cierre de su abrigo descendió hasta abrirse por completo. Colocó sus manos en cada hombro sensible al tacto y deslizó en un movimiento descendente la chamarra. Sus palmas sintieron la espalda erguida de la mujer sobre la camiseta negra. Bajó hasta sentir el comenzar de sus shorts, entonces rodeó sus caderas hasta que el dorso de sus manos quedara a los costados de su cuerpo. Recorrió su cuerpo, desde su cintura hasta volver a sus brazos.

Launch bajó su vista, ya sintiendo cómo los ojos azabaches de Raditz quemaban su piel. Ahora, sólo se conformó con mirar su armadura. No se atrevía a volver a mirarlo a la cara, su rostro era amenazadoramente inquisitivo. No podía pedirle que dejara de hacer lo que hacía, su voz se había silenciado y su garganta secado. Sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para alejarlo, pero tampoco intentaban hacerlo.

El _saiyajin _notó que ella ya no lo observaba, interpretando mal un mensaje que jamás había sido enviado. Se hizo hacia atrás y quitó el traje espacial de su cuerpo, conformándose con el conjunto negro que solía llevar debajo. La mujer dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa al observar la tonicidad de su cuerpo y las cicatrices de batalla. Y, con sólo un paso, el hombre volvió a estar sobre ella, arrinconándola contra la pared ovalada. Pero ahora el roce era más cercano, más real.

Él tomó la mandíbula de Launch con un dedo, obligándola a mirarlo. Con una sonrisa de soslayo, se abalanzó sobre sus labios rosados. Pero, como si un reflejo interno se hubiera presentado en el momento menos deseado, ella corrió el rostro hacia atrás, evitando que sus labios fueran usurpados débilmente por los masculinos.

Raditz acabó por besar su cuello. Era delicioso para todos sus sentidos. Con su boca húmeda, recorrió el largo de la yugular femenina entre besos y caricias, que le sacaron a la dama pequeños y descontrolados suspiros de pasión. La piel blanca se erizaba bajo su tocar, como si el cuerpo gritara, rogara por más, aunque palabras no fueran dichas por ninguno de los dos.

"¡Por el amor de Kami!", pensaba la mujer de cabellos índigos, "¿Qué pensará Ten Shin Han si se entera de esto?"

La poca distancia que les quedaba desapareció cuando Raditz subió en su camino hasta la oreja de ella, mordisqueando suavemente su lóbulo. Launch dejó salir un pequeño gemido de placer mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, tomando al hombre entre sus manos y apretando su espalda fornida. Entonces, él presionó el largo de su cuerpo contra ella, logrando que ella liberase su mente, dejándose perder el control.

Las manos del _ saiyan _recorrieron su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus piernas. Con una mano, logró deslizar la prenda que los distanciaba de un sentimiento más cercano; con la otra, acarició los muslos desnudos y firmes de la muchacha para luego subir una de las piernas femeninas sobre su cadera y así presionar con su masculinidad la parte más íntima de una mujer. El calor y la humedad de esa zona prohibida eran mucho más desesperantes de lo que él esperaba.

Ella suspiró.

Él ya no tenía el control de sus acciones. Ahora, el instinto animal interno de su ser comenzó a despertar y se hacía más evidente con cada movimiento de caderas que realizaba. Las sensaciones fuertes recorrían sus venas como un veneno que comenzaba a hacer efecto en sus neuronas. Cuando él levantó su cara para tomar aire y observar el rostro dulce y deseable del ser que tenía frente a él, ella mordió su labio inferior y le dio un beso húmedo y profundo, para la sorpresa del hombre.

La besó apasionadamente como nunca había hecho antes. Dejó que sus lenguas mojadas se tocaran con deseo, recorriendo cada pequeña parte de la boca inquisitivamente, guiados por su necesidad de sentir al otro real. Nada de eso podía ser una fantasía: las fantasías no se sentían tan endemoniadamente bien. Ella mordió su labio inferior, trepando sobre su cuerpo hasta lograr finalmente rodearlo con sus piernas y arrojarlo al suelo.

Recostado sobre su propio cabello, Raditz no dejaba de observar sin vergüenza el cuerpo que ahora tenía sobre sus caderas. Aun estando en parte vestida, Launch no evitó ruborizarse al cubrir su cuerpo semi desnudo con sus largos brazos, observando el paisaje de verano que la pequeña ventana superior enseñaba. Esos pequeños detalles de inocencia y pena volvían al _saiyan _voraz. Con un movimiento brusco y por demás agresivo movió los brazos que ocultaban la vista perfecta que él poseía desde allí abajo y arrancó la pequeña porción de tela negra que aún cubría su torso. Sonrió endemoniado al sólo escuchar el grito de vergüenza y desamparo que la joven que lo volvía loco profirió.

Aun con el pavor que ella demostraba, Raditz colocó sus grandes manos en la pequeña cintura femenina, con los pulgares sobre su abdomen, y comenzó a recorrer lo más lento posible su cuerpo, como si moldeara un jarrón de arcilla. Llegó hasta sus erguidos senos ocultos bajo las manos de la avergonzada mujer. Filtró sus pulgares por debajo de la palma de cada mano, y con sólo esos dos únicos dedos logró sacarle pequeños pero sonoros gemidos de placer a la mujer que disfrutaba sobre él, al ritmo de su propio movimiento de caderas.

No tenía palabras para describir el sentimiento fogoso que aumentaba en su interior, el mismo que lo llevó a colocarla bajo él y atacar con sus dientes cada uno de los senos de Launch, casi como un juego animal.

Ella estaba extasiada, con los dedos enredados entre sus rizos. Forzosamente lograba mantener los ojos azules abiertos. A la vez, estaba aterrada y confundida, por no lograr impedir que eso sucediera pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco intentar evitarlo. ¿Qué tendría la mirada de ese hombre, se preguntaba constantemente, que había logrado llevarla a tal estado de confusión, para luego arrastrarla fogosamente hasta las puertas del infierno llamado_ lujuria_?

Sintió los húmedos y ardiente labios del _saiyan _comenzar a bajar por su torso hasta el elástico de la tela negra que cubría la única parte de su cuerpo que no se había entregado a la desnudez. Pero el hombre no se movía, de hecho tenía un extraño mirar en sus ojos. Algo en sus facciones indicaba peligro, y ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para entenderlo, cuando algo peludo y completamente desagradable para sus ojos comenzó a trepar por su pierna hasta atarse a su ropa interior. Al bajar la mirada, su tez rojiza retornó a su pálido original. Esa extraña y asquerosa cosa peluda estaba moviéndose entre sus piernas.

Gritó sin parar, con lágrimas de miedo resbalando en sus mejillas, para el éxtasis de Raditz, quien comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras con su propia cola de mono removía la prenda interior.

Casi ordenando que dejara de llorar, le tomó el rostro con una mano, y subió las largas y esbeltas piernas a su cintura con la otra. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler su esencia fresca de frutos del bosque y menta, le susurró ante sus atentos y humedecidos ojos: —Gracias por curar mis heridas, eres muy amable—.

Ella nunca averiguó si ese agradecimiento era real u otra de sus burlas, pero de pronto algo dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a arder, como si estuviera en llamas. Él sujetaba su cadera con una mano mientras ingresaba, con una inherente sonrisa maligna, dentro del pequeño cuerpo de ella. Permitió que ella le arañara la espalda e incluso que mordiera su hombro; que le hiciera sentir el dolor de una mujer siendo lastimada placenteramente.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con tranquilidad, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, como método para no enloquecer del deseo que le provocaba el _estrecho_ cuerpo de esa mujer tan sensual. Debía hacerlo lento, para disfrutar de cada frote como si fuera el último.

Pero ya había sido suficiente de sufrimientos y gritos de horror, ahora quería verla contraerse del placer, arquear su espalda como resultado de su habilidad masculina. La tomó del cabello y la recostó en el suelo, aún sin salir del cuerpo femenino. Cuando la tuvo recostada bajo él, con sus brazos en el suelo y su rostro cansado, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

Launch no creía haber sentido tanto placer antes, ni por una tarea bien hecha, ni por una comida bien preparada. Los movimientos certeros de ese hombre rozaban el punto máximo de placer en el cuerpo de la dama. Ella no lograba contener sus suspiros y gemidos de locura pasional, los que iban arruinando y gastando su garganta y dejándola sin aire luego de cada embestida que él realizaba.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y aceleró el ritmo, hundiendo su rostro en la tez clara de la mujer, besando cada poro de su ser que sudara por su culpa, y sintiendo la calidez de la mujer más hermosa y real que alguna vez él hubiera visto.

Launch mezcló sus dedos entre el cabello largo del hombre, susurrando entre gritos de placer palabras hermosas de amor y deseo. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba, se retorcía celosamente. Cada poro de su piel ardía, cubierta por un millar de gotas de sudor calientes, pegajosas, saladas… mientras sus dedos de porcelana fría maniobraban con habilidad.

La espalda de la mujer de cabello índigo se arqueó, dejando que la humedad y las pequeñas contracciones de su intimidad enloquecieran al _saiyajin_. Se sentía como un animal en celo, tan cerca de la liberación, tan cerca de alcanzar el cielo dibujado en ese cabello azul debajo de él. No le alcanzaban los labios para terminar de desearla y besarla, mientras gruñidos amargos de necesidad abundaban su boca, listo para finalizar lo que había empezado y ver la luz cegar sus sentidos.

—Eres hermosa—, susurraba sin control, mientras recorría con los ojos cerrados y sus manos habilidosas el cuerpo de Launch, dejando que su cerebro fotografiara mentalmente a esa mujer para recordar en un futuro distante su belleza, incomparable a las cosas más hermosas del universo conocido.

Hasta que sintió la presión en su cuerpo. Esa presión que regía un apuro en su cuerpo, y envolvía en la locura extática a su completa masculinidad. Presionó con velocidad hasta que logró la liberación final, acompañada de un gemido casi animal. Dejó que parte de su ser inundara el interior de la peliazul por completo, en éxtasis.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y la observó, sudada y sonriente. Ambos habían conocido la felicidad por primera vez en sus vidas.

Se arrojaron a cada lado, respirando agitadamente. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ambos sabían que todo había salido perfectamente. Ni siquiera se miraron, sin embargo no tenían la necesidad: no olvidarían el rostro del otro por el resto de sus vidas.

Raditz movió su cabello a un lado y se incorporó, difícilmente logrando controlar su respiración. Observó con diversión la sonrisa imborrable de la mujer, para luego mirar al exterior por la ventana lejana de una de las esquinas ovaladas.

—Hermosa tarde, ¿no crees?— preguntó el hombre, sin mirarla. Pero ella no respondió.

Cuando Raditz había movido su cabeza para apreciar el exterior, un mechón de su extensa cabellera cosquilleó su nariz. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y con un pequeño sonido, estornudó.

Al voltear, el hombre se encontró con una confundida mujer de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda. Pestañeó varias veces, completamente confundido, al igual que la mujer. Ella se incorporó, mientras el otro buscaba con la vista a la hermosa dama de cabello índigo que le había hecho conocer el cielo.

Launch observó su propio, desnudo cuerpo. Luego, al sudado hombre que la acompañaba, y entró en pánico. "Oh Tien, ¿qué te he hecho?" pensó, con su corazón partido en dos mitades. Sin derramar lágrima alguna, se levantó y buscó su ropa.

— ¡Hey!— le llamó la atención el otro — ¿Y tú quién rayos eres? ¿Dónde está la otra mujer? — Raditz observó a la mujer de nombre desconocido correr con preocupación por toda la Cámara, hasta que resolvió vestirse con el extraño y moldeable traje del _saiyajin_¸ el cual se ajustó a la perfección en su pequeño cuerpo, cubriendo toda parte necesaria. Se calzó las botas y corrió a la salida, con lágrimas amenazando a escurrir en contra a lo que ella deseaba. —Lindo disfraz, niña. ¿A dónde crees qué…?—

— ¡No me hables, maldito pervertido!— gritó la agresiva Launch, volteando para mirarlo a la cara. —Y no te atrevas a seguirme porque te haré picadillo.

Cuando Raditz intentó levantarse, Launch sacó un arma y disparó a la extraña cosa peluda y oscura conectada a su cuerpo que se movía a su lado. Fue completamente inesperado. El hombre no pudo moverse, sólo cayó de espaldas al suelo, aguantando el dolor y las incontrolables ganas de gritar.

La mujer salió por la puerta sin detenerse a mirar atrás, repitiéndose mentalmente: "Tien, espero que me perdones…"

Raditz logró incorporarse a los pocos minutos, pero decidió no seguir a esa extraña humana. Nunca la olvidaría, por el tiempo que le tocara vivir.

— ¿Acaso hay algún humano que sea normal en este lugar?— exclamó para sí. Le echó un vistazo a la habitación olvidada, y encontró un pequeño pañuelo rojo. Disimuladamente, lo olfateó, sintiendo el delicioso aroma a menta, ese que le recordaba a su niñez. Ató la tira de tela rojiza a su pierna izquierda antes de volar lejos de ese lugar. Se prometió que, en tanto lograra ubicar a su hermano menor Kakarotto, buscaría a esa mujer para devolverle lo que le pertenecía.

En el fondo, sabía que eso era una simple excusa para volverla a ver.

* * *

_Datos a tener en cuenta:_

_-Raditz no posee su cola entrenada al igual que Vegeta y Nappa, lo mas probable es por que su nivel de pelea era bajo._

_-Según Toriyama, Nappa y Vegeta, su problema es confiarse de su Scouter._

_Launch(buena): Disfruta ayudando a los demás, aunque nunca se da cuenta de las cosas que Roshi intenta hacerle, se asusta con facilidad y tiende a tomar las cosas como un chiste._


End file.
